


And We All Fall Down

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Healing, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad with a Happy Ending, supportive alucard, supportive sypha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Trevor is roofied, and Sypha thinks he’s just drunk. She feels horrible when she figures out what’s really wrong. Can she and Alucard help Trevor be himself again?Warning for roofie, suggested use for the purpose of non con which does NOT occur.





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor should never have accepted the drink. Drinks, rather. 

But come on! A cute girl in a flowy dress, giggling as she offered it to him? How could Trevor say no to that? And then a cute guy asking him to toast? It was a party. God knows that humanity needed some more of those, even with the times being so bleak. 

Trevor left the party sometime in the early morning, humming to himself and kicking little drifts of snow up into the air. He kicked a rock hidden under the snow and tripped over it, landing on his knees in the damp layer of snow covering the street.

Trevor tried to get to his feet but swayed at a sudden dizzy spell, sinking back to his knees. He giggled at this; maybe he was more drunk than he realized. Sypha would be disappointed- she didn’t like him to be intoxicated while they were on such an important mission as defeating Camilla and the remaining night creatures- but his punishment would probably just be a glass or two of water forced down his throat. Nah, her punishments were never really negative, just small caring actions disguised as anger. 

It was the worry and pity in her eyes that Trevor truly dreaded facing. At least Alucard had enough sense to disguise his worry under a layer of disdain. Maybe he would trip Trevor a couple of times, if he was feeling particularly petty at the moment. 

The second time Trevor tried to rise, he was successful. But he must have risen too fast; dizziness made his head spin once more, and dark spots suddenly filled his eyes. Trevor blinked and cleared them away, but it took a long moment for the dizziness to fade. 

After what felt like hours but was likely just a few minutes, Trevor tried to take a step.

Nausea immediately spiked in his stomach and Trevor threw up in the snow.

Okay… this definitely wasn’t normal. Trevor was an experienced drinker, and he had kept it to a seriously low level tonight. He had wanted to avoid a hangover, knowing that he and his friends had to take a long wagon trip to the next town over the following day.

Trevor’s face felt strangely numb. Was it the cold? No, he had just come out of a warm bar. His hands were starting to shake as well, and his legs were beginning to feel like rubber.

Had to… find Sypha and Alucard. They could help.

Trevor knew that he was only a couple doors down from the inn where his friends were staying, but he couldn’t move. It took everything he had to stay standing. But if he stayed out here in the snow long enough, he would die. 

A warm hand clasped his shoulder, and Trevor slowly turned to face a young man. The same guy who had toasted him earlier. He still had the same joyful grin plastered on his face, but now, even through the lense of Trevor’s befuddled mind, there was something… odd. It was as if when the smile reached his eyes, it was twisted into something wrong. 

“Hey friend, you’re not looking so great. You can come warm up in my rooms.”

The last thing Trevor wanted was to go with this man, but for some reason his tongue wouldn’t move when he tried to verbally protest. He shook his head frantically, but the man just tightened his grip. 

“Na- noh!” Trevor’s tongue finally loosened, but his words wouldn’t come out right. He pulled away too hard and fell on his butt, and the strange man laughed instead of helping him up. “Come on, you’re obviously way too drunk, it’s not safe out here. I can help you.” He grasped Trevor’s wrist.

“Noh! … Frensh. Shleep derh.” Trevor pointed with his free hand at the inn where he was meant to be sleeping soundly with Sypha and Alucard right now. 

The man was starting to become visibly irritated with Trevor’s antics, and he yanked on the hunter’s wrist, hard. 

Pop. 

If Trevor could have felt his limbs at that moment, it would have been an extremely painful moment. But his wrist was almost completely numb, and when the man dropped it, Trevor could see that it flopped back in an unnatural way. Probably tore something. Whatever was wrong with it, Trevor was feeling too fuzzy to really focus on it for now.

Without the man pulling him, Trevor had no upright support and fell on his back.

The man growled and reached towards Trevor once again, and now he was too weak to stop him-

And then Sypha was there. She looked absolutely livid. Her furious gaze first turned upon Trevor, and she opened her mouth- likely to lecture him about being falling down drunk- but then she saw something in his face that frightened her. She shut her mouth and turned back to the strange man. 

A globe of fire appeared in her hand, and the man’s eyes widened. “Woah, woah, I was just helping a brother out. He’s so drunk that he can’t even walk, I was just trying to get him back to my place so that I can keep an eye on him!” 

Sypha’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s all you would do to him.” She swiftly stepped forward into the man’s personal space, teeth gritted. “I just watched you try to drag him away. He’s acting strange as well- at first I thought he really was drunk, but this isn’t normal for him. My friend and I are leaving, and if I ever see you around him again you will regret it.”

The man rolled his eyes and whipped a switchblade out of his sleeve. “Okay, I’ll drop the act. I may have put a little something in his drink just to make him more amiable to my company. But everyone was doing it at that party!” His gaze flicked to Trevor’s crumpled form, which hadn’t moved since he fell. “We wanted to see how much we could buzz the new guy, and whoever got the last one on him got to have the fun.”

He brandished the knife close to Sypha’s face, but she didn’t flinch. He growled, “I’ll just be taking my prize home now.”

Like the specter of death itself, Alucard appeared beside the man. A blurred motion from the dhampir, and the man’s knife went flying. Two deep cuts in the man’s hand welled with blood, and he clutched his wounded hand to his chest with a gasp.

“Do we have a problem here?” Alucard’s golden eyes flashed angrily. The strange man spun and ran in the opposite direction, leaving scarlet stains on the snow in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

“Trevor? Please say something.”

Sypha and Alucard had successfully gotten Trevor into their room and changed him into dry clothing, but he was still suffering from whatever had been put into his drinks. He blinked at them sluggishly, and when he tried to smile, the left corner of his mouth didn’t turn upwards.

“Sh-pah. Alcad.” 

Alucard sighed, but seemed more hopeful now. “He recognized us, that’s a good sign. Keep the bucket close though- I doubt that he’s done throwing up yet.”

Trevor groaned and listed to the side before Alucard propped him up with pillows. Trevor grabbed his arm, eyes wide. “Can. Tuh. Canth thalk.” He scrunched up his face and, with an effort, added, “Noth. Drunk. Thell Shpah. Noth my falth.”

Sypha patted his shoulder reassuringly, and with some coaxing, he let go of Alucard and flopped backwards onto his bed. 

Alucard checked Trevor’s injured wrist once more, mouth pulled into a slight frown. He had bandaged the injured limb so that it couldn’t be moved and hurt more than it already was, but it was still badly swollen, and dark bruises were already appearing on Trevor’s skin. 

“This looks worse than it is, but it will still take time to heal. We’ll have to hide his morning star.”

Sypha nodded, letting out a breath she didn’t know she’s been holding. Trevor didn’t look like he was dying at this point, though it still pained her to see him in such a sorry state. And to think, she had originally trudged into the snow to yell at him! But then she had seen a horrible, confused, scared look in his eyes, and had heard the disgusting things the man had been saying… 

Trevor groaned and curled to the side to vomit into the bucket beside his bed. There really wasn’t anything left to come up thankfully, but it still made his muscles contract painfully. 

“Can you give him anything to help him rest?”

Alucard shook his head regretfully. “No, because I do not know how it would react with the drugs in his system. We just need to watch him tonight and hope that he pulls through.”

Alucard saw Sypha’s face pale and realized that he may have been a little too harsh with his assessment for her. He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised by how warm she was despite the cold weather. “He will be just fine. Trevor is strong. I bet that by tomorrow he’ll be nothing but a little sore and grumpy.”

Sypha laughed shakily. “Yes, he will be. Thank you Alucard.”

The two separated but didn’t go to sleep, instead heading into the latest hours of the night by watching Trevor’s chest rise and fall, praying that the steady rhythm wouldn’t stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor wasn’t dead the next morning, which was great, but he wasn’t much improved either. He simply lay there wrapped in blankets, sweating but whispering that he felt like he was on fire whenever he regained consciousness. He refused to eat, sure that it would all just come back up, but Sypha eventually cajoled some water into him.

It came right back up. 

At least the inn hadn’t kicked them out. Alucard had ‘gently persuaded’ the innkeeper to let them stay until Trevor recovered. Sypha wanted to ask how Alucard had convinced such a foul tempered old man, but then she had a good guess as to how and realized that she didn’t actually want to know. All that mattered was that the trio had a place to stay besides a cramped, bouncy wagon until Trevor was his old self again.

Another day passed, and Trevor was up and walking again. He ate a little, but was strangely quiet. 

Finally, Alucard had seen enough of Trevor wiggling out of it every time Sypha tried to get him to talk, and pulled him aside.

“My friend, this needs to stop. I can see that you are not doing well.” 

Trevor wouldn’t meet his eyes, and Alucard grabbed his shoulder. “Won’t you talk to me? Are you still feeling ill?”

Finally, Trevor met Alucard’s eyes, and something inside of him seemed to crumble. He sat down and put his face in his hands, careful on his injured wrist, and Alucard was shocked to see him trembling.

“I- I can’t stop thinking of what happened. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t think. If you and Sypha hadn’t come out when you did… I- I- I’ve never felt that helpless before.”

Alucard sat down alongside his friend and awkwardly put an arm around his shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?”

Trevor shrugged, and Alucard frowned. “Trevor, how could you have possibly known this would happen? You can’t avoid every bad person in the world.”

Trevor nodded, and his shoulders relaxed by a fraction. It was just a tiny change, but it made Alucard feel a little bit better. “I know you’re right, I just- It’s silly, but I can’t stop thinking about it. I just need some time.”

Alucard pulled Trevor closer. His shaking had stopped. “It’s not silly to be afraid, it’s natural. And Sypha and I will make sure you have all the time you need.”

The pair fell asleep like that, slumped against the wall of their inn room until Sypha returned. She smiled, threw a blanket over them, and went to bed, turning out the lights.

Trevor wasn’t okay. But Sypha and Alucard would make sure that he would be, eventually. 

And he wouldn’t make the journey alone.


End file.
